A stalker tale
by elly32
Summary: HGDM. It's a tale of Hermione stalker. Give it a try,please! Please r&r!


_A.N. Hi! Here is another one-shot by me! Hope you'll like it:)_

_Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes I've made:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 8 a.m and I'm already on my usual post. She will be out within seconds, going to her job at Ministry like every other morning. And, like every morning I'm here to watch her.

I wonder what kind of robes she'll be wearing today.

I hope that it'll be those crimson. They make her look so beautiful, and so... mine.

The door are opening and here she is, my gorgeous love. She bents down to kiss two small kids.

I know them well. They are part of her, so I have to. Unfortunately I can't love them because they are HIS.

But I don't want to think about HIM.

She is coming closer to my hide and I suck my breath, hoping. Every time she does it I dream that somehow she'd sense me. I can close my eyes and imagine her wide brown eyes filling with recognition and love as she dashes herself on me telling me how much she loves me.

But it's never happened.

She's wearing green robes, the one I hate with passion. It's not like she looks bad in them, she could never look foully. I just hate them because in my mind they mark her as HIS!

She's making her way toward Ministry with me following her. I'm glad that officials aren't good in wards.

That allows me to sneak into her office and be close to her for those few precious hours which I cherish.

I curse HIM again, no matter how much I despise HIM I have to admit that HE'S good in protecting HIS house. It's been years and I'm still unable to get inside their house.

She's walking through the corridors smiling and greeting people.

Of course everyone loves her,but non of them as much as I do.

We are in her office, and I watch her while she's working pondering how my obsession has started. No! It's not obsession it's love!

You see, I've loved her all my life, ever since our first meeting at Hogwarts. I fell in love with a bushy hair eleven year old, it was love at first sight.

I sigh thinking about those old times at school. Back then I didn't have to hide, I could observe her freely, and believe me I did.

And she loved me too. No, she never actually told me that, but I know. People just feel things like that.

But it all ended when HE stole her.

I can't forgive myself for not noticing it in time to stop it.

HE simply beset her, charmed, like everyone else to believe that HE'S changed.

Everyone but me of course.

When I finally realize what was happening, she refused to listen. That was the last time I spoke with her, and this is entirely HIS fault as well.

Then I started to follow her.

It ripped my heart seeing them together on their dates. HE took her into the most elegant places in our world, which I could never afford, and to those strictly Muggle places she adores so much and each time I pretended that it was instead of HIM. That she was watching those Muggle films with me, that it was me she cuddled with on the bench in park.

It's worked, for some time.

And then the day has come. The most horrid day in my life.

She looked so innocent,pure and absolutely heavenly in her white dress. I remember staying there, waiting for her to escape from HIM, to run from the altar and into my waiting arms.

It didn't happen.

I still find it hard to believe that none of them tried to stop her. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks they were just sitting there and watching her making the biggest mistake in her life. They even seemed to be happy about it!

My love get up, but this time I'm not following her. I know that she has a meeting with Minister, and although I despise him I'm not going to risk to be find out, he's powerful after all. So I stay and wait for her.

Just like I've waiting for her all those years.

Don't get me wrong, it's hard to watch love of your live getting pregnant with someone else child.

But I've survived it, twice.

Robbie is almost exact replica of his father, but he has her eyes, while Cisi is a mixture of their both features. It's too bad for them. They could be so beautiful if they didn't inherit HIS look.

But I know that I'll learn to love them when she leave their father and come to me.

They will be mine then. Ours.

I hear her coming back. But she's not alone so I hide myself a little more. It's better be safe than sorry.

" I still can believe it!" she smiles that brilliant smile, and joy fly through my veins, she smiled at me!

" You've always dreamed about it" Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherian who shouldn't be allowed to walk free, but they say that she's an allay during the war and call me crazy instead of putting her in Azkaban where she belongs.

" So when are you going?" she asks and I freeze.

" Tomorrow! Kids are so excited !" my love is putting her personal items into a box.

What's going on?!

" Only kids? Come on, admit it!" Pansy is laughing while helping packing.

" True, I'm too! Could you believe me being a teacher at Hogwarts?!"

" McGonagall couldn't choose better! You both were the best students and you'll be wonderful teachers!" Pansy charmed the box

" Thanks! Don't forger to come at the party next week!"

" I won't miss it! Now go, you're already late!" Pansy hugged her and my love disappears with a pop.

I'm frighten beyond believe. I don't know where she went and the news I've heard keeps spinning in my head.

I can't believe that I missed it!

I must go, do something! Without hesitation I go to her home, maybe she's there! I must talk with her.

I'm startled. The wards are gone, I can easily walk inside. That scares me even more.

Most of their belongings is already gone, but her spirit is still here, I can smell her sweet scent.

A photo on the table catches my attention. It's the four of them.

I look at it carefully, Narcissa and Robert are sitting between their parents and Hermione's head rests on HIS shoulder.

I don't know what to do. How am I suppose to follow her at Hogwarts? This place has the best wards in the whole word, I know because it was her who installed them.

Damn you DRACO MALFOY! Damn you!

To some of you I can be stalker but I'm only a man in love.

And I'll be still waiting for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think?????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I didn't say who is a stalker so you can choose who it could be. Personally I think Ron fits, but this is only one of the options:)**


End file.
